


Watch That Man

by hell_is_our_home



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_is_our_home/pseuds/hell_is_our_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank hoped that fucking credit was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch That Man

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie The Runaways for the 300000x and got inspired by the talent show scene

"Please!" Brendon pleaded, his voice croaking. He had his hands folded in front of him and he was making puppy eyes behind his large glasses.

"Why can't someone else do it?" Frank asked as he bent down and grabbed his diet cola from the vending machine. "Isn't there anyone else in the drama club who could do it?"

Brendon shook his head. "Everyone else is," he paused to cough. "busy. Please!"

"Sorry, can't do it." Frank said and walked passed Brendon. He opened his soda and pressed it to his lips, not even taking a sip before Brendon was calling out to him again.

"It'll count as an extra curricular activity credit!" Brendon coughed out.

***

Frank fixed the collar of his shirt as Ryan from tech set up his microphone. That fucking credit better be worth it, Frank thought as he grabbed the index cards from the table. Of all days, today was the day that Brendon decided to get sick and lose his voice.

Brendon Urie was the head of the drama club and 'spokesman', as he put it, of the annual talent show. But of course, he lost his voice and apparently Frank was the only person with a nice and clear voice to fill in for him. All Frank had to do was read out the contestant's name and their performance for the night. It was an easy job, sure, but one slip up and the whole school would be laughing at him.

"That should do it." Ryan said as he handed Frank the microphone. "But we have to test it out first." He said and turned on the sound system. Frank rolled his eyes before raising the microphone close to his mouth.

"Check, check." He said and his voice echoed out through the empty auditorium.

"Nice." Ryan smiled and turned off the sound system. "The talent show doesn't start for another twenty minutes so you can just hang out for a bit." He said and went backstage to set up the lights.

Frank sighed and sat on the metal chair, it creaked a bit when he sat. For the next two hours Frank would have to be sitting here, calling out name after name and watching some lame performances. He read through his cards, making sure not to shuffle them around, and looked at the performances. There were some bands playing some covers, which was cool but he'd have to get through all these other acts. 

Choreography from the dance club, someone was reading a poem they wrote, Pete Wentz from his music class was playing with his band, Greg from his math class was doing a fucking magic act and some kid from his Chemistry class was doing an 'interpreted dance' of 'Lady Grinning Soul'. What the fuck?

"Hey Frank, just letting you know we're on in ten." Ryan said as he passed by him.

"Okay." Frank called back and fixed the cards. He could hear the auditorium filling up behind the curtains. Behind him, the dance club was lining up and fixing their hair and costumes. Across the stage Ryan held his hand up and started counting down, pointing to Frank once he got to one.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Frank read and tried to convey some enthusiasm through the microphone. "Welcome to the annual Belleville talent show." He paused as the curtain opened and the students in the crowd clapped. Frank was thankful he got to stay behind the curtains.

"Our first performance will be from our very own dance club." Frank said as the dance club walked past him and onto the stage. Frank turned off the microphone as the crowd cheered.

***

Three performances later and Frank wanted to shoot himself. He had to admit, it was pretty fun to see one of the members from the dance club slip and almost face plant on stage. The show however, seemed to drag on. After this performance, thankfully, was intermission and after that Pete's band would play.

"Looks like I'm up next." Frank heard a voice behind him, he chose to ignore them.

"Our next contestant is Gerard Way performing Lady Grinning Soul." He said into the microphone. The crowd was a bit less enthusiastic, only a handful of people clapping. Frank heard taps from behind him as Gerard stepped in front of the stage, waiting for the curtain to open. Gerard held his arms out as the curtain opened and Jon turned on the fog machine. Frank's eyes went wide as he took in Gerard's outfit.

The taps from earlier were from Gerard's heels. Gerard's _platfrom_ gold heels. His dark hair was slicked back and he was wearing a copper gold jacket and tight leather pants that showed off his curves. He was wearing so much glitter and sequence and the light was glaring against it and Frank was sure he was blinding the audience.

Frank's jaw hung open as he watched Gerard, he couldn't believe this was the same awkward shy kid from Chemistry. Gerard was strutting around the stage and Frank could hear some whispered 'what the fucks' and 'what is he doing' from the crowd, but Gerard didn't seem to mind. Gerard's back was to Frank, but he could still see Gerard's jaw moving as he lip sync with the song. Frank watched as Gerard's arms moved gracefully as the song progressed, his hands moving over his chest as he danced. Gerard walked to the center of the stage, more fog hovering over the stage, and dropped to his knees. He spread his legs and crawled, giving Frank a view of his leather clad ass. Still on his knees, Gerard crawled back up, throwing his head back and rubbing his hands over his neck as the song finished.

The curtains closed and there were a few more claps and Gerard stood. He spun in his heels and walked towards Frank. The red lightning bolt on his face stood out against his pale skin, the face paint feathering out a bit around the edges from his sweat. Gerard was wearing glittery pink eye shadow and his cheeks were contoured with a deep pink blush. His lips were red and glossy as he smirked. Gerard reached over, his index finger gliding over Frank's chin and closing his mouth.

"Don't leave your mouth hanging open, sugar." He said, his voice breathy and rough. He winked at Frank before walking backstage.

Frank let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in as he listened to Gerard's heels tapping away. Holy shit.

Frank grabbed the microphone, coughed and cleared his throat a bit before turning it on.

"Up next we'll be having Patrick Stump and the Fall Out Boys, Pete Wentz, Joe Trohman, and Andy Hurley right after intermission." He said into the microphone, trying not to stutter. He turned off the microphone, placing it on the table, and shaking his hands off a bit.

Frank stood from the chair and walked over to the small dressing rooms backstage.

***

"Hey, Frank. You're doing an awesome job." Brendon said, his voice was still hoarse but now he could at least say a full sentence without choking to death.

"Uh, thanks." Frank replied and looked around the small dressing room. It was small and crowded and smelled like the boys' locker room. "Have you seen Gerard?" He asked.

"He just stepped out." Brendon said. "Who knew quiet Way had some moves." Brendon laughed and went to help with the costumes. Frank couldn't have agreed more.

***

Frank found Gerard ten minutes before intermission was over, the trail of glitter made it pretty easy to find him. He was holding a duffle bag and Frank could see the platform heels sticking out.

"Hey, Gerard." Frank said without thinking. Gerard turned over to him, a hand in the pocket of his jeans. His copper gold jacket was replaced with a black one, and he was wearing a Madonna shirt under it. His hair was still slicked back, only a few strands standing out, and he took off the lightning bolt but Frank could still see a bit of the face paint. He kept on the lipstick and eye shadow, his lips still looking glossy.

"What's up?" Gerard asked, his voice wasn't as breathy or rough like before.

"Um, you did great out there." Frank said. "I love Bowie."

"Thanks." Gerard said and rubbed at his arm. "I didn't think anyone would know the song." Gerard didn't seem so..bold, was the only way Frank could put it, as before either. On stage Gerard looked strong and owned the stage, but right now he just looked like he wanted to crawl into a ditch.

"So, what are you up to right now?" Frank asked.

"I was gonna meet up with my brother. He came to watch his boyfriend play."

"You guys could watch from backstage." Frank blurted out.

"What?" Gerard asked.

"I mean, you know, you're part of the talent show so you guys could watch from backstage." Frank said. "If you want to." He mumbled. Gerard smiled.

"Yeah, okay. I'll got get him then." Gerard said an disappeared into the crowd.

"Okay." Frank smiled. He let out a sigh and swung his arms a bit.

***

"This is so cool." Mikey, Gerard's brother, said as the band set up.

"I had no idea Pete had a boyfriend." Frank admitted. "How long have you guys been together?" He asked as he set up the microphone.

"A few months." Mikey replied and smiled over at Pete who was tuning his bass.

"We're gonna start soon so you guys can just hang out here or something." Frank said.

"Thanks for letting us backstage." Gerard smiled as he sat next to Frank, the chair screeching a bit.

"No problem." Frank smiled. "So um, I wanted to ask." He said rubbing at his neck. "Why Bowie?"

"Oh um, I just really like him I guess." Gerard replied. "I really liked Ziggy Stardust too, I totally get the whole persona thing he was doing." Frank noticed how Gerard started waving his hands around as he spoke. "Normally I don't usually put myself out there like I did tonight, but on stage I built up this..confidence." Gerard explained.

"I noticed that." Frank smirked, and he couldn't tell if it was the makeup but Gerard's cheeks looked more pink than they did before. Frank looked over at the band, Patrick giving him a thumbs up and letting him know they were ready. Frank nodded back and grabbed the microphone.

"And now please welcome our last act, the Fall Out Boys." Frank said into the microphone as the curtains opened.

"Its Fall Out _Boy_!" Pete yelled and the students laughed.

"Whatever." Frank said into the microphone and the laughter grew louder.

"I wrote this song for a special someone." Pete said into the microphone, he smiled and looked over at Mikey. "Before he became _my_ special someone. This song is called 'Sugar We're Goin Down'."

Mikey couldn't stop smiling the entire time.

"They seem pretty good together." Frank leaned over to Gerard and tried taking over the music.

"They are." Gerard said. "Pete makes him happy." He smiled as he watched Mikey tapped his foot to the beat of the song. "I'm kind of jealous."

Frank looked at Gerard, it was dark backstage but he could still see the glitter shinning on his face. Gerard turned over to Frank and he quickly averted his eyes back to stage, just in time to see Pete jump in the air and spin with his bass, and hoped that Gerard didn't catch him staring.

***

"You guys were awesome!" Mikey wrapped his arms around Pete's, almost knocking him over.

"Thanks." Pete said and wrapped his arm around Mikey's waist.

"Come on, love birds we gotta pack up." Patrick said and started packing up his guitar.

"You guys are still coming to the after party at Ray's right?" Pete asked. Mikey smiled and kissed his nose.

"Wouldn't miss it." He replied.

"You guys are going to Toro's?" Frank asked and put away the microphone.

"Yeah. You know him?" Gerard asked.

"Since kindergarten." Frank smiled.

"Wait, are you the kid he told us about?" Gerard smiled. "The one who broke Ray's guitar?"

"The one and only." Frank laughed. "And for the record, it was an accident and his parents got him a better one after that so he should be thanking me." Gerard laughed.

"You should come with us." He said, and Frank noticed the pink in his cheeks again.

"Okay, I just gotta tell Brendon." Frank said and started walking towards the dressing rooms. "Stay." Frank pointed and Gerard laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere." He called back and Frank grinned. Extra credit or not, Frank was glad he helped with the talent show.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I was going with this, I was planning to write what happens afterwards at the party but I think I'll save that for a part two if this turns out good.


End file.
